Tissue paper and methods for making such paper are well known in the art. Such paper is typically made by draining a cellulosic suspension and forming a web on a wire. The cellulosic suspension is usually contained in the headbox before being deposited as a thin layer on a Fourdrinier wire to form a paper web. The paper web is then typically dewatered by vacuum dewatering and further dewatered by pressing operations wherein the web is subjected to pressure developed by opposing mechanical members, for example cylindrical rolls or an extended nip press. The dewatered web is then further pressed and dried by a steam drum apparatus known in the art as a Yankee cylinder. Fluff pulp is typically made by forming a pulp sheet on a Fourdrinier wire which is subsequently pressed and dried to form bales or rolls.
The dry pulp is then defiberized using a hammer mill or a pin defiberizer to form fluff. Typical products made from fluff are diapers and feminine hygiene products. Fluff can also be used to produce air-laid paper products.
The absorption rate is one of the most essential properties for products made from tissue and fluff such as diapers, sanitary napkins, paper towels, facial and toilet tissues etc.
The rate of absorption is dependent both on the fibre surface chemistry and on the sheet structure.
WO 91/05108 describes a process for increasing the absorption rate of fluff pulp by increasing the specific surface area of the fibres. This is done by applying a porous layer of hydrophilic chemicals which are precipitated on the fibres.
It is an object of the invention to provide a process which increases the absorption rate of paper products, especially tissue and fluff products.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a process which increases the absorption rate without decreasing the wet strength of the produced tissue and fluff products.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a process where the added components are easy to handle and can be supplied in high concentrations.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a process which reduces the problem of dusting.